Sang Naga
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Sang naga dari negara Api kini mulai datang membakar pedesaan di atas gunung. Para rakyat menunggu kedatangan penyelamat mereka yang kini sudah terbangun /Dan akhirnya, naga air dan naga apii saling bertemu. / mind to review?


Hujan yang merintiki tanah dunia dimulai saat sang bulan telah tenggelam dalam kelabunya awan hitam. Di sebuah kastil tradisional Jepang, di dalam ruangan ujung yang memiliki dinding kayu berukir naga-naga itu terdapat seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang semampai menghadap sebuah pedang samurai dan sebuah lukisan bergambar seekor naga hijau meliliti sebuah samurai. Samurai yang sama dengan samurai yang ada di luar lukisan tersebut.

_**Grek!**_

"Haruno-sama! Para ninja dari klan Uchiha mulai menyerang di barat istana!" Wanita berambut hitam dan bermata merah itu bersimpuh di depan pintu yang sudah ia geser terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya berpeluh dengan raut cemas.

_Heiress _Haruno itu hanya menggerakkan tangan ke samping tanpa berbicara apapun. Kelopak matanya masih menutupi mata sang Haruno. Kurenai―wanita tadi mengangguk kecil lalu berdiri berbalik keluar menghilang dalam begitu saja.

'_Sang naga dari negara Api kini mulai datang membakar pedesaan di atas gunung. Para rakyat menunggu kedatangan penyelamat mereka yang kini sudah terbangun_.'

Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menampilkan _Emerald_ yang indah dan memesona siapapun yang melihat.

'_Dan akhirnya, naga dari negara air datang menyelamatkan para rakyat desa tersebut.'_

.

.

**.**

**Sang Naga**

**SasuSaku fanfiction**

**Tragedi, drama perang dan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal (?)**

**Naruto **** MK**

**Happy reading and En(d)joy minna**

.

.

.

Suasana di luar kastil penuh dengan tragedi berdarah. Puluhan bahkan ratusan tentara dari dua klan―Uchiha dan Haruno―saling membunuh lawannya satu sama lain. Teriakan kesakitan dan menyeru nama klannya masing-masing terdengar saling berbenturan hingga tidak bisa terbedakan yang mana klan terkuat.

_**SING!**_

_**TRANG!**_

Pedang samurai saling beradu menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi di malam yang hujan itu.

_**DUAAAR!**_

Sisi barat dimana pintu utama kastil Haruno hancur lebur karena ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh sang pemimpin klan Uchiha. Tiada lain Uchiha Sasuke. Keturunan ke tujuh yang merupakan keturunan terkuat setelah Madara―keturunan pertama klan Uchiha.

Derapan langkah kaki itu mulai memasuki kastil dari depan dan membunuh penjaga yang sudah berjaga di pintu utama. Di antara para tentara dan ninja dari klan Uchiha, terlihat sosok berambut _raven_, berkulit pucat dan bermata merah dengan tiga titik itu berdiri menatap lantai kastil yang berada di paling atas. Mata _Sharingan_ itu menatap sosok yang ia cari. Sosok _Heiress_ Haruno yang ikut menatapnya dari atas. Bibir itu menyeringai menatap _emerald_ yang terlihat kecil di mata _onyx_.

'_Hingga akhirnya sang naga Api dan naga Air pun bertemu.'_

"Malam, Haruno Sakura." Suara nan eksotis menyapa sang _Heiress_ yang kini sudah ada di depan matanya. Tidak butuh dua detik bagi Sasuke untuk menemui Haruno kecil itu.

"Kau memiliki permintaan sebelum sang naga Air meninggalkan ragamu, hn?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

Sakura mendengus kecil dan masih menatap datar Sasuke. "Banyak omong. Tidak biasanya kau menjadi seperti wanita yang bergosip setiap hari," cela Sakura tersenyum mengejek.

"Cih. _Urusai_." Mata _Onyx_ Sasuke yang kini berubah merah menatap tajam _emrald _Sakura yang masih memandangnya datar.

"Daripada kau mulai berkicau, lebih baik kita akhiri saja perang malam ini juga. dan menunjukan pada sang dunia, siapakah klan terkuat yang sebenarnya." Sakura mengeluarkan pedang samurai miliknya yang berukir naga di mata pedang tersebut. Kini hujan semakin deras dan membasahi kedua insan tersebut.

"Jika itu maumu, Haruno." Sasuke pun mengeluarkan samurainya dari sarung dan bersiap untuk melawan Sakura.

Mereka berdua masih berdiri dengan posisi yang siap berperang hingga akhirnya setetes air hujan yang turun di depan mereka jatuh ke tanah.

"HEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sakura bergerak duluan dan mengayunkan mata pedangnya di sisi kanan Sasuke. Dengan mudah Sasuke tepis dan balik menyerang Sakura dengan samurainya.

Hap!

Sakura berhasil menghindar dengan bersalto ke belakang. Napasnya sedikit memburu saat melihat Sasuke masih tetap tenang berdiri dengan posisi mata pedang menodong ke arah Sakura.

_**TRANG!**_

Dengan kecepatan kilat mereka berdua kembali bertarung saling membenturkan mata pedang yang tajam itu. Beberapa kali Sasuke menghindar dan akhirnya menyerang telak pada Sakura. Mata pedang itu berhasil merobek bagian depan baju _yukata_ milik Sakura. sontak saja Sakura menutup bagian bajunya yang tersobek itu menggunakan tangan yang bebas.

"Sial!" Sakura melempar samurainya ke atas lalu menendang samurai tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Pemimpin klan Uchiha itu kalah cepat dan akhirnya tergores cukup dalam di pipi dengan ujung mata pedang yang tajam tadi. Belum sempat Sasuke bergerak, tali kecil kasat mata yang melingkari tangan Sakura terhubung dengan samurainya itu ia tarik hingga membuat samurai tersebut kembali menyerang lengan Sasuke.

_**Crash!**_

"Agh!" Ringis Sasuke memegang lengannya yang kini mengeluarkan darah merah segar.

Sakura memandang remeh lalu berkata, "tak kusangka ternyata kau lebih lemah dari yang kukira."

"Ck!" Sasuke berdiri dan menatap _emerald _Sakura. Sesaat Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, sosok Sasuke sudah tidak ada lagi di depan gadis itu. Belum rasa terkejut itu hilang, Sasuke sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan samurai yang siap menembus perut Sakura.

"Haruno-sama!" Para penjaga itu terkejut melihat Sakura yang siap akan dibunuh oleh Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" bisik Sasuke. Mata pedang Sasuke yang tajam itu bergerak cepat ke arah perut Sakura.

"HARUNO-SAMAA!"

"Ngh~!"

...

Tunggu, apa tadi sebuah teriakan seorang Sakura? Sejak kapan sebuah teriakan menjadi seperti... Lenguhan?

"―_CUT!_" Sebuah Teriakan yang keras terdengar dari balik pintu yang kini sudah didobrak oleh seseorang berambut kuning jabrik dan berkulit tan. Wajahnya bertekuk kesal dan menatap tajam dua insan yang ada di depannya.

"TEME _BAKA_ APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriaknya dengan suara keras.

"Hn?" Bukannya sadar diri dengan apa yang dilakukannya, sang Uchiha itu malah asyik melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun..." panggil Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan wajah merona. Tapi yang ada Sasuke kembali memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Sakura.

"INI BUKAN FILM _–tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit-_! TAPI INI FILM PERANG!" teriak Naruto yang sudah habis kesabarannya. Para pemain dan petugas disana hanya _sweatdropped_ pada mereka semua. Terlebih Sasuke. Bukannya membunuh Sakura, eeh... Yang ada malah membuat onar (baca: bermesraan) dengan Sakura―lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang membuat onar. Dasar Uchiha tidak bisa menahan melihat sang istri yang-ehem-bajunya sedikit terbuka itu.

OWARI

Aneh? Jelek? Ambigu? Silahkan di review! #dihajar massa


End file.
